


Pastel Bubblegum Romance

by aeropudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeropudding/pseuds/aeropudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Sakura is starting her second year at Karasuno, will she find love too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Bubblegum Romance

My name is Sugawara Sakura, desu!

 

Today’s my first day at Karasuno High School! The most important part of the first day is choosing the perfect outfit, so I grab a bubble gum pink graphic t-shirt, a hot pink skirt, and a pair of pastel pink Mary Janes. To top it off I add a salmon jacket and pink rose earrings!

 

I glance in the mirror and admire my long silvery curled hair, the hereditary trait of the Sugawara family. My brother Koushi has similar hair to mine, but less curled so it's not as great as mine.

 

I walk down the stairs, Koushi had already made breakfast for us! We don't have any parents after they died in a car crash 8 years ago. Ever since, Koushi and I have been living on our own.

 

“Good morning nii-san!” I plop down in front of the table and tuck my legs under my butt (teehee butt).

 

“Ah, good morning Sakura!” Koushi replied as he set my breakfast in front of me. “You woke up early today, I was worried you'd sleep in on the first day.”

 

I huff at my older brother, “Oh please, you're just worried that you'd be late and miss walking to school with your boyfrienddddddd”

 

Koushi blushed “God, Daichi is not my boyfriend, Sakura!”

 

“May as well be, you spend all your time with him! You two are always making googly eyes at each other!”

 

“Please stop talking about my friends like this!” Koushi harshly spat back, God he never let’s me have my fun! It so clear by their proximity to one another and how they care for the other that they’re obviously geeeeey!!!!! 

 

“I bet he totally has a boner for you too.” I add before chugging the tea he had set before me.

 

“Sakura!”

 

“Just calling it as I see it” I scarf the rest of my food down and stand up. “Let's go to school!”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

[LATER AT SCHOOL]

 

Today is gonna be a good day! I think to myself as I skip through the entrance of school.

 

Koushi and Daichi are far behind me bc they got caught up in conversation and walked too slow for me. Of course, I allowed this to happen because they obviously needed space so they could gush over each other!!!!

 

I skip through the halls and to my first class, it's mostly empty but I see a boy with short black hair sitting by the window in the front row.

 

He looks lonely, I thought. So I take the seat right behind him, bc the window has a nice view and I don't like the front row.

 

“Hello!” I greet the boy in front of me with glee. “I'm Sugawara Sakura what's your name?”

 

He turned around to face me with a glare and sneered at me. “Kageyama Tobio.”

 

“Scaryyyy, geez who put a stick up your butt???”

 

“A… what?!”

 

I huff at having to repeat myself to this scary dumb boy. “A stickkkkk. Y'know like a branch?”

 

“Nuh… No one put a stick up me!”

 

“Heeeeey, I'm just kidding mannnnn, chill out!” I tried to pat his head, he kinda looks like a grumpy cat when he's angry. He swiped at my hand to keep it away from him and now I know he's like a cat. “I'm gonna call you Kage-nya-ma!”

 

“Please do not call me that” he pleads. Kageyama's eyes are a pretty blue, but not as pretty as my glittery pink eyes.

 

“Nope! It might be too long, I'll just call you Nya-chan then.”

 

Kageyama didn't reply to that, he turned around to face the board and began to ignore me.

 

“Nya-chan don't ignore meeee,” I whine and slump in my desk.

  
People begin to filter into the classroom and fill the seats around us. The week has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
